guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bexor/Armor Project
Archived I put the last page into an archive (2) because it was getting long and confusing! The gallery stuff is finished, art s&f is nearly done, and I've started work on functions which means fresh start. :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 03:49, 9 January 2007 (CST) Problems with functions I've only been working on this for a few minutes and already have found a few problems. #On art pages it tells you what functions the art uses. But if you were to buy Ringmail armor in Prophecies it's only available with basic stats. There should be something that splits that "Used by" section into campaign, so I'll work on something for that. #On the main armor page for each profession there is a column for "PVE armor art variants" which I find confusing and innacurate since Insignia's were introduced. Perhaps it should really say PVE armor art that uses only this function (ie when Knight's function is specific to Knight's armor and Ascalon armor). I don't think that this column really helps with anything so it should probably be removed. #It seems like we have too many pages to explain simple things. Going to work on condensing articles (providing they don't get too long). #Armor art and function articles are too similar at the moment. Anyway I will be working on this tonight and over the next few days seeing as I can't finish the art s&f yet. If you have any questions or suggestions (I will be using the stuff discussed in the archives too) please start a new heading and I'll check back regularly. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 03:56, 9 January 2007 (CST) Art box Please look at User:Aratak/Sandbox. That would replace Template:Armor art box main so that Template:Armor art box can make automatic categories. It can now have seperate campaing and material. The only problem is that material often use shorter version like Hide for Tanned Hide Square so using automatic categories maybe not a good idea. To fix that we would need a switch for all the variation and that would be messy. I'm at work now so I shoudn't even be working on that. I will look tonight if the is a way to fix that. Of course we could change all the page to have the real name but with full name everywhere that line will become big and even messier.—'├ Aratak ┤' 12:47, 9 January 2007 (CST) :I think the auto category thing was there because the crafting section used to be for salvage instead. And the category is for things that contain so and so. Maybe, just maybe it's not necessary anymore? :S I don't know if there's any way to control what people put in the box though, because some may put E. Leather or Elonian Leather - there are many variations for crafting materials. We could specify in s&f to put the full name only, but yes, the names are so long and wouldn't it suck on pages with 4 crafting materials? >_< :One other problem that has arisen though, is the different function uses for different campaigns. For example Tyrian armor says function uses include +health (survivor/berserkers/explorers/whatever) so you go to buy it in Prophecies and you cant. :( I don't really know what we can do about it other than making 3 used by boxes and sort by campaign, but that wooudl be CRAP! D: I know it could stay the way it is, but it is very confusing and I'm just not happy with it. :/ - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 12:57, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::As we have done before, we have done an explanation either in the "description" or "acquisition" section that Tyrian armor only is available with basic stats in the Prophecies campaign etc. Isn't that enough? The armor art box will never be perfect anyway. ::What categorizations are you suggesting according to materials? This is only done for salvage items and such at the moment, so I'm interested in how you are thinking to implement it. My opinion so far is that we only need it to categorize Ascended or standard armor, profession armor and armor type (Like Luxon armor or Istani armor). — Stylva (talk)( ) 13:23, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::Don't know why I was thinking of material. I saw Bexor talk about it somewhere. Hmmm. would have to find it again.—'├ Aratak ┤' 13:25, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::::I don't remember but maybe I was. I'm very scatterbrained and forget I said things soon after I say them. I will add into style and formatting about the function thing, I hadn't thought of that, but it is a good solution. Just have to make sure it is implemented! :P - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 13:33, 9 January 2007 (CST)